Emtana: Unbroken
by MultiFandomChick
Summary: Santana's going to college, she's working at a coffee house in on campus, she finally knows what she's doing, she's got her whole life put together. Or at least, she thinks. When a tall, hot brunette turns out to be her roommate, Santana starts to question her sexuality, and isn't too okay about it.
1. Chapter 1

Santana's POV:

This is great. I've got my entire life together. I finally know who I am. I finally know what I'm doing. No, I'm not going to be serving coffee for the rest of my life, but this is just what I'm doing until I'm all ready. I work here when I'm not in school, this shop is on campus, though. Back in Lima Glee was so holding me back. It was all such a waste of time. Serving coffee is easy and it pays a good price. Plus, I have the most amazing boyfriend. Could my life be anymore fabulous? Not to mention I am like super hot, that's got to get my a few tips.

"Excuse me miss, I'd like an iced coffee and a banana nut muffin over here, please?" is what I heard a customer say.  
"Coming right up!"

I walked over to get the lady her muffin, and then her coffee. This is simple, especially since nobody ever comes here. That's weird, though. This place has amazing coffee. I walked her over to her and gave her her order. She paid for it and I took the money and put it in the register. Easy, easy, simple simple.

Emily's POV:

New York, new life. The smell, the air, the people, the traffic. It's amazing. 1 year ago I was living a crappy life, but thank god it's all over. It was all way too complicated.

"Watch it!" a New-Yorker yelled, I wasn't sure if he was talking to me or not, so I kept walking. I'm just here to go to college, so there will be no distractions. No dating, no parties..that makes me sound like I'm no fun. Woo, parties! But not every night, studies first.

I found the college, and got my dorm key, however due to many people being there I didn't quite here where my dorm was. I tried asking where my room was but I got cramped and I ended up falling. I got up and pushed my way into finding out what floor I was.

I walked up to my dorm room and inserted the key into the key hole. I pushed the door open and I saw a girl unpacking. Her name was Santana.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, I'm Santana," she said. She gaves me a little smile and continued packing. "That other side of the room is yours. Firsty year?" It was sophmore year here, my other college wasn't right for me. She was really pretty.

I've been staring at her for 12 seconds now, it got weird. I walked to my side of the room and put my luggage down. "Yeah, it seems great here, pretty big room, seems great." I felt really awkward so I just stopped talking. She smiled as if she knew I was really nervous.

"Have you been around campus? I can show you around. We have a sushi bar, coffee house, and a pool. We also have a library, girl and boy lounges, but you probably know about those.

"Wow thanks," I said. "Oh, right! I'm Emily, Emily Fields." I put my hand out for her to shake. She took my hand and shook it with a friendly smile. "Santana Lopez."  
I saw her eyes beam right as se said, "We should hang out sometime! I mean, I know we share a room and all but we should like grab a coffee or get some sushi. That, would be fun right?"

"Totally!" I said, "I'd-I'd love that. Sounds great!" I wasn't quite sure what she meant but I wasn't going to make any assumptions and get off to a bad start. So I just assumed it's what she said it was. I smiled but then I turned around and started to unpack. I heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it," Santana said. I continued unpacking my stuff and putting my clothes in the closet.

"Hey babe!" is what I heard. I assumed he was talking to Santana. And I was a great assumer, because I was right. I turned around as I saw them kiss. Santana smiled as she kissed him. "Who was that?" I thought to myself. I turned around and I saw them together. "Oh! How rude. This is my boyfriend Derek. He's cute, huh?"

Derek walked over to me and put out his hand for me to shake. I stood there for about 3 seconds until I realized he wanted me to shake it. "Oh!" I shook his hand with a fake smile. "I'm Derek, Derek Fallon."

"Nice to meet you, Derek. I'm Emily, Emily Fields." I saw him look me up and down and give me a flirty smile. I tried to keep things from being awkward so I let go of his hand and I turned around and continued unpacking. "Well great meeting you Derek. You and Santana seem really cute."

"We are aren't we? Well me and Derek are going to go and hang out, but see you later, I mean we share a room," she joked. They left together. I assumed they were either going to have sex or make out. Whatever they did I really hoped it was with each other, Santana seems great and I really hope whoever she's with I hope he's faithful. It's not my buissness who she dates, and plus all guys flirt while they're with girls. It's nothing serious. It's not serious at all. 


End file.
